


Caught

by kitschyrichie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Richie Tozier, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Some Plot, Top Richie Tozier, eddies in his heat, its pretty much porn with some plot?, richie tozier x eddie kaspbrak, richies in his rut, sex sex sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 07:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitschyrichie/pseuds/kitschyrichie
Summary: Richie hits his rut and Eddie goes into heat at the same time, honestly just wanted a very aggressive Richie literally fighting the losers club to get to his baby boy





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a prompt thing for fyeahreddie on tumblr
> 
> ya'll sorry if this is messy I didn't really reread it LMAO
> 
> because there isn't enough ABO fics (the tide that binds is beautiful and I just couldn't help myself bc alpha richie is perfect)

“ _ Move.  _ Bev.” It was calm, as calm as he could be in a situation like this, but his hands were visibly shaking and Beverly was glaring right back at him. The room was so bright, why was everything so  _ bright? _

 

“Sorry Richie. You know I can’t do that. We need to keep you in here until, well…” she trailed off, looking around the room and sighing loudly, “until we figure out what to do with you and Eddie.” She said softly, suddenly slamming her fist on the door behind her in warning when Richie made any sign to move near it. Beverly was the groups first line of defense against Richie, being that she was the first to show her alpha blood and presenting first had made her the groups guardian until the rest of the scrawny Losers Club hit their mark days.

 

Bill was next, realizing he was an alpha when he could one day see the world in an entirely different light, with entirely different tastes and smells as though he were reborn. When Beverly first realized her newfound abilities and heightened senses, she described it as awe-inspiring and euphoric. _ ”It’s like I know what being an alpha really is now!”  _ Bill had admitted that he cried when he saw Stanley for the first time with his new alpha eyes. Stanley had come back littered with hickeys and bites and a flushed smile on his face when the couple decided to tell the rest of the group the news. Richie had only hoped that he’d be so lucky. He had filled out completely, and anyone who saw him knew he was born to be alpha, a frightening beast too. In their third year of high school he’d finally stretched out from the scrawny kid that was as tall as his best friends to a too tall six foot three and nearly stepping on anyone he walked by. His painfully fast growth spurt came with a desperate need to work out the constant energy in his body, which pushed him to play lacrosse, and  _ no one _ wanted to be up against Richie Tozier.

 

With his head of curls tucked inside a helmet and large body looming over the rest of the players as though he were a full fledged alpha already, he’d given his fair share of broken bones. Not only did it show in the way the other players moved away from him whenever he took his place on he field, but it had also shown in his physique. His blood pulsing and cheeks burned red from the adrenaline rushing throughout his body while sprinting on the field, it was as though he were in another world where nothing could hurt him. From stumbling in the school hallways to slamming people to the ground on the field, Richard Tozier was one of a kind and rounded out perfectly. 

 

But he’d always be the same loser that tripped whenever he walked alongside his friends  _ because his feet were too big and he’d probably never grow into them _ , Eddie would say. But Eddie was always prone to teasing Richie about his changing body, because his never really changed much at all. 

 

It was a fact that Eddie was going to be an omega. It almost made Richie laugh one day when Eddie was hopeful he could possibly be a beta on the account that he hadn’t represented the year he was supposed to. “ _ Not with that sweet ass, Eds. No way. Being a year late just means you're a late bloomer is all,”  _ And that was the very same day he was a sobbing mess on the phone with Richie while his mother nearly boarded up the house to “ _ keep those disgusting, mindless alphas away” _ from her son.

 

Mike and Ben were betas, and the group had been thrilled for them, but mildly jealous. Betas could live lives without having to deal with horrible sex drives or high expectations or discrimination. Alphas were considered the model individuals everyone aspired to be, while omegas were urged to stay home and have a family and breed breed  _ breed _ . Betas were told to live their dreams and become the best they could be, because they could. They'd never be as perfect as alphas, whom they were required to respect, but at least their sex drives weren’t a very important part of their lives.  _ Important! _ But not as much.

 

Richie was the last to hit his full alpha potential. With the body being first to grow at an exponential rate, then the wild energy that was nearly impossible to contain coming next, the last few adjustments the body would make would be to the senses. The eyes would be near useless for some time before the sense of smell would heighten drastically. Taste, touch, and hearing would also become sensitive, then the  _ rut _ would kick in. 

 

When Richie first presented, he was with his friends. 

 

It was spring break. They finally had time away from school to spend time with each other without the rising panic that they’d have to do all their schoolwork the night after. They had decided to stay the next few nights at Ben's house. It was on the farthest side of Derry, with trees littering every space they could, it was a small wonderland that was away from the reality of how terrible Derry really was. It was rarely an option for reasons other than  _ my mom tries to act really cool in front of my friends… it’s embarrassing.  _ That was the only excuse Ben had given. But his mother was out of town on vacation, and she trusted her son to not put on any parties because he was a beta.  _ My beta boy wouldn’t do anything like that! _ Betas were  _ smart _ . So Ben did the logical thing and invited the Losers to stay the night for a few days. It was spring break after all, what did they have going on besides spending the days with each other?

 

Richie had been the one to pick Eddie up in his beat up brown van, and they sang along to old mix tapes Richie meticulously made whenever he was free to do so. They were Eddie’s favorites, which had Richie obsessing all day on which songs he should put on his next eight mixes. Eddie would hum along, grinning or rolling his eyes whenever Richie made a shit joke whenever he felt too giddy. “Sometimes I think all you have in that head of yours is air,” Eddie muttered, moving in towards Richie to flick his arm before climbing out of the van after he’d parked.

 

“Hey, you make it sound like I’m some secondary character in your life,” Richie leaned in his seat and rolled the passenger window down so Eddie could speak to him.

Eddie was silent, but grinning too wide. “I’m not gonna say  _ anything _ to that.”

“Babes, I’m the main course.” He murmured as he slowly bobbed his head up and down to the music playing in the background, Eddie was already rolling his eyes.

“Yeah, more like you’re the shitty complementary dessert no one  _ wants, _ but it’s free food and how are we going to say no to that?”

“And they call  _ me _ trashmouth? Ouch Eds! Really!” Richie fell back in his seat and clutched his heart I’m faux pain. He looked at Eddie then, smiling too bright. “I’m dead, Eddio Spaghettio, you’ve gotta wake me up with a kiss,” he closes his eyes and slumped back into his seat, waiting for Eddie to jump back into the van and climb over the center console to probably flick him. 

 

He heard the door click open and the soft sound of Eddie climbing back into the van. But then he felt a something soft. Something barely grazing his lips so lightly he would have thought it had been his imagination if a soft breath didn’t exhale over his lips afterwards. Eddie pulled back before Richie opened his eyes, and Eddie was grinning. “Don’t say you didn’t ask for that! Let’s go!” And he was opening the door and slipping out to stumble towards the door before Richie could say anything.

 

Richie felt something then. It was sudden. It felt as though his car has lurched forward a bit. He gripped the steering wheel too tight and he huffed quietly, feeling a heat spread over his cheeks as he looked forward at the dark street. “Rich?” Richie jerked out of his long space out, and gave Eddie a bright smile when he made his way back towards the car when Richie didn’t follow him.

 

“Sorry, thinking about how much your mom misses me,” he called, hopping out of his van and making his way to Eddie’s side. He couldn’t explain what it was, so he just…. didn’t? He didn’t need Eddie worrying. As much as he knew Eddie would kill him if he admitted it, Eddie was sometimes overbearing and thought everything was a symptom for dying.  _ Eddie _ . It was perplexing, Eddie  _ never _ kissed him. There were a few times where Richie would kiss Eddie when he was particularly excited and couldn’t contain his joy, so it just  _ happened _ sometimes. But Eddie would always end it at rough kisses from Richie after lacrosse games or after Richie got a particularly hard problem right on his homework. Richie always kissed Eddie, not the only way around. He didn’t expect his entire body to react like that either. Richie ignored it, a lazy smile on his face as he followed Eddie towards the house, gazing down at him and humming.

 

Eddie smelled so  _ good. _

 

It was already late at night, and through the large window in the front of Ben's house they could see the losers sitting in the livingroom and screaming at each other over a video game. “Time to show them up, right Eds?” Richie murmured, knocking on the door and wincing when the door was thrown open. Bright light suddenly washed over Richie and Eddie, Richie hissed at the top bright lights and turned away for a second, staggering back a bit. “Why the fuck is it so bright in here, Bill? Trying to make me go more blind than I already am?” He mumbled, quietly making his way inside the room.

 

“I-I really have n-no idea what you’re t-talking about. I-It doesn’t feel bad at a-all,” He mumbled, closing the door once Eddie made his way inside. They stumbled into the livingroom and settled themselves in, greeting the rest of their friends as best they could. Well, as best as Richie could anyway. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes for a long time, huffing quietly to himself. 

 

Richie’s lanky body nearly took the entire couch, with his legs thrown on the coffee table and Eddie naturally sitting curled up at his side. He looked around the hazy room and grumbled quietly, his eyes wouldn’t  _ adjust _ to the fucking lighting in the room. It was as though he barely woke up in the middle of the night and everything was blurry for a few moments. Except the moment wouldn’t  _ stop _ . He’d assumed it was because he had poor eyesight, but his glasses would’ve taken care of that. 

 

His vision was getting blurry, and he couldn’t help but wince at the feeling of the too soft couch wherever it touched his bare skin. His eyes flickered over to Eddie, who was humming beside him and trying to find what game they could play while the rest of the losers played Pac-Man. His cheeks were slightly pink, from what Richie could see through the thickening haze of lights. 

 

“You’re sweating,” Richie mumbled when the scent hit his nose. It was almost intoxicating, and he couldn’t help but let his body slump to the side to lean himself against Eddie, who snorted as Richie sniffed against his neck.

 

“It’s just hot. That’s all, and you  _ reek.  _ Like,  _ all _ the time. And you’re trying to say  _ I _ smell bad?” Eddie mumbled, finding connect four suitable enough for them to play while the rest of them played pacman. His skin was flushed and Eddie’s breathing was slowly growing more and more labored. He laughed and shied away from Richie’s touch, before standing up and making his way toward the kitchen. “I don’t feel too hot, I think I’m going to get some water,” he said before turning to walk into the kitchen. 

 

Once Eddie was gone, Richie finally felt as though he could breathe again. “Guys, I don’t feel very good,” he mumbled quietly, closing his eyes and deciding to lay himself down on the couch. He closed his eyes to block out the blinding luminescent light in the room and  pressed himself into the too soft couch while covering his ears. When did his friends get so loud? “Rich, are you okay?” Beverly moved from her place at the windowsill and gently pushed a stray curl out of his face when she sat down on the couch to check on him. 

 

A quiet growl erupted from Richie’s throat, and Beverly looked down at him curiously. He looked like he’d come down with something, it took Beverly by surprise. His forehead was already lightly beading with sweat. This wasn’t good. “You’re warm. How’s your sight? Can you, uh,” Beverly sniffed the air. A faintly sweet scent swept through the air, making Beverly’s nose curl. She held her breath, scrambling to look for an open window. “Oh no,” she mumbled, her head snapping up to look at Bill who was already gripping Stanley too tight and holding him too close with his head in the junction of Stan’s neck and shoulder. 

 

“Ben. Mike. You guys—“ Beverly mumbled, taking a step back and straightening up. She made her way towards an open window to breathe in the fresh air, all the while Richie was trembling from the heavenly scent that was spreading through the house. He jerked up from the couch to breathe in more. Something sweeter than anything he could ever imagine, but it reeked of sex and want and Richie was  _ happy  _ to help. He staggered up and shook his head when Ben and Mike made their move to get up.

 

_ “Stay.” _ Richie mumbled in a deep, gravelly voice. He slowly made his way towards the kitchen, breathing in the sickeningly sweet air like his life depended on it. He used the scent to lead him where his eyes couldn’t. In the kitchen, Eddie was trembling against the counter, weakly holding himself up and trying to hold in his sobs and panicked hiccups. “Baby boy,” Richie mumbled quietly, licking his lips as Eddie jerked his head up. He stiffened up and felt impossibly small compared to Richie, more so now that he was falling into his heat. Richie slowly stalked toward Eddie, who was pressing himself back against the counter to and gripping the edges too tight.

 

“ _ Rich— _ “ he choked out, a broken sob leaving him. “I took the pills, ‘m not supposed to be in heat yet,” he mumbled, choking on air when he felt a sudden rush of heat wash through him when Richie made his way towards him.

 

“Let me…. lemme fix that for you, baby.” Richie cooed, letting his hands wander around everything in the kitchen so he could find Eddie in the blindingly bright room. Eddie whined quietly, making Richie’s ears perk up. It took two long strides to make his way over to Eddie, who was immediately gripping at Richie’s shirt and baring his neck in submission.

 

“ _ Please, _ ” Eddie begged. That was all he needed to hear.

 

Richie couldn’t  _ see _ anymore. Nothing but color and haze and blur but smelling Eddie was all it took for him to be  _ on _ him. His instincts took over, gripping Eddie by his throat and nosing along his jaw to get more of the strong scent Eddie was secreting. He forced him over the counter and gripped at his hips, his breathing going ragged as he nipped at the back of Eddie’s neck gently. He gripped his hips and began to rut forward, he couldn’t comprehend why he couldn’t fuck  _ into _ him. He snarled loudly as he fucked forward, trying to mount Eddie who was already sobbing, weakly trying to pull his pants down but laying still when Richie snarled at him. They were like animals trying to fuck for dear life. 

 

Richie’s breath left him when he finally understood what pants were again, and he was eagerly pushing Eddie’s down, his instincts taking over his body and everything Eddie clouding his mind. He managed to pull Eddie’s soaked boxers down along with his pants and the smell was wafting through the air, making Richie’s hunger stronger. He kept one hand pressed down on Eddie’s back, between his shoulder blades while he fumbled with the buttons on his pants with the other. “Richie,  _ rrrichie—“  _ he croaked, pressing his ass against Richie’s confined cock. 

 

Richie hissed, finally freeing himself of his too tight jeans and finally making a grab at the hem to rip his boxers down as well.

 

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” Richie didn’t hear the sound of the videogame pausing, nor did he hear Eddie’s squeak in surprise or the loud shouts behind him because Eddie smelled  _ too _ good. His vision blurred again as he pressed himself over Eddie’s paralyzed body, and Richie was breathing a little too hard. “ _ Cute, cute, cute.”  _ He choked out, rolling his hips forward while Eddie choked on a quiet whine.

 

Eddie could feel Richie’s cock pressed between his legs, but his mind was already gone from his heat and the sudden alpha scent spreading and filling his lungs. Richie froze over Eddie when his sweet scent mixed with the scent of other alphas, and he was immediately on high alert. His eyes were still blurred from the light, and loud shouts from every side of him made it hard to focus. He snarled when he felt hands grabbing him and he gripped at someone’s throat, not knowing it was Mike and shoving him to the floor.

 

Beverly pushed Richie against that counter and he staggered back, glaring when he saw a blur of fire and alpha scent radiating in front of him. “Richie–“ she said softly, but Richie was already gone. His rut had taken over. “You need to relax,” she said softly, putting her hands up and sighing loudly when Richie bared his teeth and snarled at her. 

 

“Bill, help?” Beverly whispered. Bill was trembling behind Stanley, who was cooing and whispering soft things to him to calm down. Male and Female alphas were different in how they controlled their urges around omegas. With males, it was almost impossible not to gravitate towards an unmated omega in heat, especially if the alpha himself was mateless. Female alphas were capable of holding themselves together, but only for a short time. Stan pressed Bill’s head into his neck, to which he grumbled quietly in response to Beverly and nuzzled against Stan to smell his scent. 

 

Beverly sighed and looked at Mike and Ben, who didn’t experience any of this during their mark days. “We’ve got to lock him up somewhere. Mike and I will take Rich, Ben, you’re gonna have to get Eddie.” She said softly, and Ben sucked in a quiet breath and nodded. The three made their way toward Richie and Eddie, who were still rutting and fumbling with their clothes, but would freeze whenever someone moved. Eddie moved to face Richie, pressing wet kisses along his mouth and grinding his cock against Richie’s thigh, whining loudly as Richie nosed along his neck. 

 

Ben grabbed Eddie first. Before Richie could jerk up and attack what was touching his mate, Beverly was grabbing him by his neck and tripping him, forcing him down on the ground. Richie’s eyes snapped open and he looked at Mike and Bev, who were pressing their weight on him while Eddie was screaming and shouting in Ben's arms while Ben took him into a nearby room. “Richie–  _ Richie. Please!” _ Eddie screamed, scrambling to get to Richie, but Ben’s grip was too tight as he took him to the nearest spare room he could, then locked Eddie inside.

 

Richie was breathing too hard, his cheeks flushed a deep red as he tried to focus on what was going on. “Guys…?” He mumbled, and winced when he was dragged up by his two friends and dragged up the stairs while he was still mildly conscious and aware of his surroundings. He tripped up the stairs, stumbling with his pants and boxers slipping down his legs. He weakly pulled them up, wincing at the feeling of his hard dick being forced into the right confines of his jeans. Everyone filed into the room to stop Richie from doing anything irrational, save for Ben and Eddie.

 

“Richie, you’ve gotta listen to me.” Beverly said as the two pushed him into a spare bedroom. He fell onto the bed and sucked in a deep breath, trying to force himself to control his senses, even though they were going haywire. “You’re hitting your rut. You’re an  _ alpha.  _ This might last a while, so you can’t see Eddie. It makes you a little... um, crazy. I think he’s hitting his heat right now.” She murmured, and Bill growled at that. 

 

“H-His rut probably s-started Eddie’s heat in the f-fir-first place!” He mumbled, gripping Stan’s hips and mouthing along his neck while Stanley stood with a straight face and crossed arms as Bill assaulted his neck. 

 

“He jus’ needs his mate,” Richie mumbled quietly, staggering to get up. “Tha’s me. I need to get to him.” He mumbled, stumbling for a second before he made his way toward the group, before he was shoved down onto the bed again. “God fucking  _ damn it! _ Why the fuck can’t I see!” He shouted, closing his eyes right and trying to calm himself down.

 

“You’re changing. Your senses are just a little sensitive right now,” Beverly assured him, and Bill continued to huff and growl quietly to himself.

 

Eddie was wailing and shouting downstairs, sobbing and begging for Richie while Ben tried to shush him from the other side of the door as nicely as he could. “Eddie,  _ please _ , we can’t let him down here yet…” he whispered.

 

“Ben!  _ Ben please _ , I just want Richie I won’t do  _ anything I swear please please.”  _ He croaked out, banging on the door when Ben didn’t respond immediately. 

 

“Eddie  _ please  _ lay down! If you’re good I’ll see what we can do about you and Richie, okay?” He said softly, trying to calm himself down. Betas weren’t  _ immune _ to the scent of alphas and omegas, but they were far better at handling it. Ben’s cheeks flushed an embarrassing shade of pink as he paced in front of the door, fanning himself and huffing quietly. His mother was going to kill him.

  
  
  


**——**

It had been an hour. An hour of Richie’s rut. An hour of Eddie’s heat. An hour of being apart. It was  _ hell. _ For  _ everyone.  _ But Richie was tired of waiting. He needed his omega.

 

“Beverly,  _ please _ . I gotta see my omega.” He mumbled, his hands shaking as he crumpled to the floor. His lips were bitten red and raw and Beverly felt her heart lurch with sympathy. His breathing grew labored and he began to hyperventilate, clutching at his chest as he choked on air. “I can’t– I can’t breathe, Bev?” He whispered, arching his back as he pressed his head against the carpeted floor.

 

“Richie…. you know I can’t let you.” She said softly. She hesitated when Richie slumped to the ground, but she moved from her post at the bedroom door and took his hand into her own. “You’re gonna look back at this day and thank us. We’re protecting you. You’re gonna be okay—“ Beverly yelped when she was picked up and effortlessly thrown onto the bed. 

 

Richie scrambled to the door and grinned at Beverly, “Some alphas can be tricked  _ too _ easily,” he sneered as Beverly scrambled to get up but Richie was already sprinting out the door. 

 

“GUYS!  _ He’s out!” _ She screamed, scrambling off the bed to follow the long limbed monster they wouldn’t be able to control. 

 

Richie slammed his body into every wall, his hands trembling and pressing against whatever he could as he tried to make his way to his omega. He inhaled the air, knowing that he could sniff Eddie out now. He growled at the hazy lights and the sniffed the sweet air floating around. It was too much Eddie and too much want and  _ need _ and Richie was getting way too hot for comfort and he couldn’t fucking  _ see. _ His blurry vision caused him to growl at everything he deemed dangerous, not being able to differentiate much of anything at his most primal. 

 

In a frustrated shout, he ripped off his glasses and threw them to the ground, only to realize that they were the problem all along. He blinked a few time, the hazy yellow light still making his eyes ache. But his focus was better. The coke bottle glasses he had been wearing since he could even breathe were useless to him now. He could fucking  _ see,  _ albeit it still felt like he was a newborn babe with the color and light being too bright, his eyes weren’t used to focusing just yet.

 

He stumbled down the stairs, shoving at anything that looked remotely threatening, like the coat rack that had caught him by surprise when he turned a corner. He shoved it to the ground, hearing someone growl back at him. “R-Richie what the  _ fuck _ !” Bill hissed, and Richie’s snarl erupted from his throat. 

 

“Get out of this fucking house if you know what’s good for you, Bill. I won’t hesitate to fucking kill you or knock you down a status or two,” Richie leered over Bill, who was scrambling up but only growled when Richie grabbed him by the neck and forced him back down on the ground.

 

This was a losing battle, Bill knew that. But he would  _ never  _ bare his neck for another alpha. Maybe for Stan, for his omega. But  _ never _ Richie. “Go,” Bill grit out, glaring up at the ceiling above Richie’s head so as to silently urge him to leave. 

 

Richie gave one last hard shove into the ground before he got up and continued to sniff his way through the house.

 

Ben and Stan were in the the hallway that separated Richie from Eddie. He sniffed at the air again, and Stan stiffened up, the bat he was holding very much shaking in his trembling hands. “You smell sweet, but Eddie’s sweeter,” Richie mumbled, pushing his sweat soaked hair back and zeroing in on Stan. “Fuck, you smell sweet–“ Richie slurred, and before Stan could even react, Ben was opening a door and pushing Stan inside.

 

“Ben what the fuck!” He shouted as he was locked into the closet, angrily banging on it while Richie stalked closer to Ben. 

 

“He can barely think right now, but that doesn’t mean he’s going to be able to think at all soon.” He whispered breathlessly, taking a few steps back beside a door. Richie dragged his fingers alongside the walls of the hallway, growling when he picked up the scent of Eddie again. He barreled toward Ben, who stood his ground in fear, but not before Mike had thrown open the door at the last moment and slammed his body into Richie’s, who was falling into the wall opposite of them and falling to the floor. 

 

In seconds, the group was on him. Bill and Beverly were struggling to keep his arms down, while Mike and Ben grabbed his legs. 

 

Eddie was a whining mess on the other side of the door, weakly hitting at the locked door and begging to be let out. “Alpha….  _ Alpha,” _ He croaked, running one hand through his sweat soaked hair while his other hand palmed at his cock.

 

Another heady wave of slick had Eddie crying louder now, it wafted through the air and the scent of Eddie was choked up in Richie’s lungs, who was thrashing now. “Omega,  _ omega. Baby boy– _ “ he bit at Bill’s arm, biting through the fabric of his shirt and piercing skin as he relentlessly bit at his wrist. “Where’s my omega—“ He howled, gripping Beverly’s arm too hard and sending her toppling over Mike. 

 

Richie gave Ben a look and he immediately let go of his other leg. Richie stood tall and dusted himself off, his breathing turning into hungry pants as he pushed by his friends who were glaring at Richie now. “Move out of the way, baby.” Richie mumbled against the door. Eddie perked up and scrambled away from the door while Richie slammed his body against it, snapping the doorhenge and letting the door slam open. Richie gave the group a look and smiled too wide, too dark. “Don’t wait up,” He murmured, slamming the door closed.

 

Eddie’s stomach twisted when he saw Richie panting and leaning into the doorway on shaky legs. His long arms kept him upright, gripping the doorway too hard, Eddie winced when the wood splintered under Richie’s strong grip. “Baby, baby boy.” He mumbled, staggering over to Eddie and groaning quietly. “You smell  _ so fucking good, _ ” he drawled out, and Eddie whined quietly.

 

“Please  _ please, Richie–“  _ Eddie was stumbling off the bed towards Richie who was gone to his senses. When Eddie reached him, he was immediately picked up and shoved down onto the floor. Eddie contorted his body however Richie positioned him and nodded whenever Richie snarled against his neck.

 

Eddie had already wiggled out of his soaking wet jeans, only wearing slick soaked boxers that were growing cold by the second. Richie, with shaky hands, slid them off and in a fit of frustration, ended up tearing them off of Eddie's legs. He pressed hard kisses along Eddie’s back, humming quietly as he made his way towards his ass. “Fuck,” He whispered, pressing a soft kiss on Eddie’s lower back before he was spreading his cheeks and having a look at his already red hole. Richie sucked in a harsh breath and closed his eyes, trying to regain focus. He needed to be gentle, he wasn’t being rational.

 

_ Mount rut fuck fuckfuck— _

 

All rationality was thrown out the window when Eddie turned back to face him, with his bitten, wet lips parting to say, “ _ please alpha. please give me your knot–“  _ and Richie was parting Eddie’s legs again and gripping his thighs. 

 

“Yes, baby, your alphas here,” he murmured, pressing the head of his cock against Eddie’s slick and open hole before pushing inside. He felt heat spread through his body as Eddie keened, scrambling to grab at whatever he could to brace himself on the floor, which happened to be the leg of the bed and the rug underneath him. 

 

“Is this what you wanted?” he asked, feeling himself gain more control of his mind as he fucked into Eddie as slowly as he could.

 

Richie snapped his hips forward, sighing quietly when Eddie spluttered out an incoherent string of words as Richie’s cock filled him completely. Richie struggled to stay nestled inside Eddie, trying to relax himself and get Eddie’s body used to his girth. “‘s big, ‘s so big Rich—“ Eddie croaked, his face nuzzling against the carpet as he hummed happily. “my alpha.. so  _ big,” _ he whispered.

 

Richie planted his hands on either side of Eddie’s head and pulled out slowly, only to snap his hips forward  _ hard _ . Eddie cried out weakly, his body sliding forward on the ground with his grip on the rug releasing as he gripped onto Richie’s arm to keep him close. Richie fucked forward again and again, reveling in the weak gasps and whimpered and downright  _ sobs _ that were falling from Eddie’s lips. 

 

He fucked into Eddie harder, his nails digging into the wood floor as Eddie cried and dug his own fingernails into Richie’s arm. The sweet smell from Eddie was growing stronger, Richie couldn’t breathe without it filling his lungs. He pounded into him harder, forcing Eddie’s body forward every so often with the rug following suit. “Such a- fucking,  _ ffffuck, such a filthy boy.” _ Richie croaked. He nuzzled his nose against Eddie’s neck while Eddie nodded, crying out loudly. 

 

Eddie’s heat was absolutely ruining him. He couldn’t think clearly, being immersed into a hazy cloud of soft hues of yellow and white while his instincts took over, with his head and body and  _ soul  _ being filled to the brim with his mate. Richie would take care of him, he  _ said _ so. The need and  _ want  _ was getting the best of him. The ache between his legs with slick seeping out with every sudden wave of warmth flooding throughout his body was driving him  _ insane. _

 

The feeling was  _ unbearable. _

 

Richie continued to fuck forward into Eddie, absolutely  _ stirring  _ up his insides, which was the only way Eddie could describe it. The stimulation from Richie’s thick cock slamming into his prostate forcing his toes to curl and his eyes to roll back, with wet sobs making their way out past his lips as he pleaded for his alpha to go harder, harder,  _ please! _

 

Richie held himself over Eddie with one hand planted on the floor, while the other trailed up Eddie’s back before sliding its way around his neck. Richie hunched over Eddie, who melted into Richie’s grip, only tensing when Richie flexed his fingers, tightening his grasp and pulling Eddie’s chest off the floor. Eddie braced for it, grasping onto Richie’s hand holding him up by the throat, with his free hand struggling to press against the floor to keep himself from being held up by his throat.

 

The constricting feeling of Richie’s long fingers squeezing his neck while Richie pummeled his ass into the ground had Eddie arching his back and trembling weakly. He frantically tried to buck his hips back against Richie’s own, the punishing pace welcomed by Eddie as he begged for more.

 

“Please,  _ choke me, _ need it–  _ want _ it, want  _ bruises—-“  _ he wheezed out, the tight heat coming from his lower abdomen bursting from his stomach and then he was coming, thick spurts of white coating the floor underneath him, evidently staining the rug. X

 

“Close, close- _ close-“  _ Richie whispered, letting go of Eddie’s neck so his upper body could slump to the ground after his first orgasm. He grabbed Eddie’s hips and let his cock slowly slide out of his ass, before greedily forcing his way back in. He swallowed his weak grunts and pants as he buried his cock back into Eddie relentlessly. Eddie sobbed outwardly now, pressing his head against the floor and clutching at whatever he could. 

 

Richie’s pupils were blown wide, his hips stuttering as his rushed to chase his own orgasm. The thought of coming inside Eddie’s ass had him growling loudly as he dug his nails into the floorboards and forced himself to pull out before his knot could pop. After some time, he pulled out completely, with a slick, wet sound obscenely ringing throughout the room. He groaned loudly as he gripped his dripping cock, fucking into his own hand before he came over Eddie’s ass, who remained slumped on the ground. Eddie raised his hips weakly, trying to find where his lovers cock had gone. He craved it.  _ Yearned  _ for it.

 

“ _ Alpha _ , more?” Eddie pleaded, turning to face Richie with tear stained, pupil blown eyes. “Wan’ your knot…”

 

“I can’t… I can’t  _ give  _ that to you baby…” Richie grumbled after a long moment of staring at Eddie. At some point throughout this ordeal, he’d managed to gain his eyesight again. He sucked in a shaky breath when he made eye contact with Eddie, who was giving him a lazy smile and slowly wiggling around to lie on his back. The feeling was overwhelming, Eddie was absolutely intoxicating.

 

Richie bent down and stole a quick kiss from Eddie, who gave an encouraging hum as he smoothed his hands into Richie’s curls and gave them a gentle tug. “I just… just love you so much.” Eddie mumbled breathlessly, pressing his forehead against Richie’s and smiling too happily. 

 

Richie grunted quietly, forcing himself out of the position on top of Eddie and quietly picking him up and pressing him down into the bed. “Baby boy, I’ve  _ always  _ loved you.” Richie murmured, smiling when Eddie gave a lazy grin and weakly cheered.

 

“ _Yayyyy!_ _The_ Richie Tozier loves _me!_ ” He said softly, waving his hands a bit as Richie snorted quietly, looking for a towel to clean them up. He stood up to go to the bathroom but Eddie was already whimpering. Richie turned to face him and felt heat coil in his lower stomach as Eddie gave him a look as he slowly spread his legs on the bed. “Don’t leave so soon,” he mumbled, letting his hands drop to his cum soaked thighs and letting his fingers drag against Richie’s cum. 

 

Richie’s hands twitched at his sides as he watched Eddie lick his fingers coated in cum, before groaning quietly. “You taste so  _ good…” _ Eddie mumbled, and Richie was already stalking back to fuck Eddie into the mattress.

 

He dropped back onto the mattress, settling himself on top of Eddie and felt another flutter of warmth bursting in his stomach. Richie growled involuntarily, clutching onto the mattress and gently rutting forward against Eddie. “Eds… before I, before I fall back…” He mumbled. He could feel his pupils dilating again, with Eddie’s sweet smell burning in his lungs.

 

Eddie threaded his fingers into Richie’s curls to soothe him, a soft smile on his face. “My alpha is so gentle with me,” He murmured, weakly sitting up to brush his lips against Richie’s. “Let your instincts take over, ‘m a big boy.” He murmured, swallowing a yelp as Richie bent down to press a harder kiss against Eddie’s lips.

 

Eddie felt his own heat flaring up again, consuming his body and flooding his mind of nothing but Richie’s scent and touch and  _ cock he’s going to break me with his cock fuck me yes yes yes – _

  
It roused Eddie’s heat beyond belief – seeing Richie look down at him through his dark eyelashes, the sharp, deep brown of his irises that seem to shrink as his pupils had blown wide with temptation. And Richie’s strength – his  _ size _ – from his endless torso to the expanse of his broad back, to the calluses of his hand wrapped around Eddie’s throat like a threat – hurt me fuck me break me please  _ please _ –   
  


Richie grunted quietly, shoving Eddie’s thighs apart and rutting forward, letting his cock slide over Eddie’s thighs that dripped with cum and slick. Richie felt as though he were falling, his instincts completely overtaking him with Eddie’s reassurance. 

 

Eddie’s head tilted and he smiled when he’d noticed the slight change in Richie. He looked up through the fringe of his lashes, “ _ fuck  _ me, alpha,” he teased, before Richie was curling his hand around Eddie’s throat again and forcing him back into the mattress. Eddie whimpered, his hands flying to grip at Richie’s thick arm, his own cock twitching in excitement.

 

Eddie weakly began to palm his already hardening cock, yelping when Richie gave him a surprising smile before his hands reached forward to grab Eddie’s hands and pull him onto his lap, nosing along his neck. 

 

“ _ Stop _ …” Eddie giggled, and he could feel Richie’s chest rumbling, he was  _ purring. _ Eddie let his arms settle over Richie’s broad shoulders loosely as Richie kissed at his neck, nibbling gently at his collar bones. Eddie squirmed, rubbing his sensitive cock forward against Richie’s stomach, who only hummed. “ _ Richie,” _ Eddie whined against Richie’s ear, rutting forward weakly, “ _ fuck me.”  _

 

Richie said nothing as he manhandled Eddie to sit up properly and over his cock. Eddie choked as he felt the tip of Richie’s dick pressing against his ass. “Oh  _ fuck—“ _ He scrambled to grip onto Richie’s curls with one hand, the other holding Richie’s cock in the proper position so he could sink down as quickly as he could. A weak sob bubbled up from Eddie’s throat, his breathing ragged as Richie’s cock pushed deep into him until he was seated fully on Richie’s lap. “This position—  _ can’t _ do it… there’s too  _ much, Richie,”  _ he whimpered, shaking his head quickly.

 

Rough fingers gripped at his hips, lifting Eddie as though he weighed nothing, before forcing him back down on his cock. Eddie gasped loudly, his free hand being thrown over Richie’s shoulder in an attempt to leverage himself as Richie pistoned himself up as he forced Eddie down. He wailed loudly, the feeling of being so  _ full _ of Richie being nearly  _ unbearable.  _

 

_ “Fuck _ , fuck!  _ Yes— Rich— more,  _ please,  _ more!”  _ Eddie grunted against Richie’s ear, panting loudly as Richie’s deep thrusts pressed relentlessly against his prostate. Richie tightened his grip on Eddie, nosing along his jaw as he pushed him to lie back onto the bed. He picked up his pace, surging forward and plunging his cock impossibly  _ deeper  _ into Eddie’s abused hole. The pace is relentless, almost angry as Richie greedily takes his own pleasure for himself, with Eddie’s willing body. Eddie’s wails and screamed ringing throughout the house, which made Richie purr deep in his chest with pride.  _ He  _ was making Eddie cry out with undeniable pleasure.  _ He  _ was the one who had raised, bloody scratches from Eddie’s nails digging into his back and arms as he fucked into him.  _ He  _ was the one making Eddie  _ beg  _ for more.

 

Eddie choked on another quiet sob, the slap of Richie’s balls against his skin as well as the squelching of his slick and cum were loud in the room. He held his trembling thighs open for Richie, trying to relax his breathing and focus on anything,  _ anything  _ but the thick cock turning his ass into a mess. But it was all for not, because all Eddie could focus on was the drag of Richie sharply dragging his thick cock in and out of his needy hold, and it’s enough,  _ just  _ enough, to have Eddie’s stomach go taut and his back to arch forward before he’s coming undone for the second time. 

 

His cum spilled onto his stomach, his muscles tightening and his hole clenched tight as Richie continued to work himself inside of his ass. “‘s done, ‘m  _ done,”  _ He slurred, his eyes half lidded as Richie chased his own orgasm. Eddie’s mind clouded over, thinking only of Richie’s scent, his taste, his body draped over Eddie’s. The sound of Richie fucking into him becoming even more obscene as Eddie came down from his high. The feeling of Richie’s calloused hands pressed hard against his hips, relishing in the fact that he’d be bruised the next day; his own cock twitching at the overstimulation. Eddie was going to  _ die _ if this continued.

 

“Richie,  _ Richie—“ _ Eddie mumbled, his eyes falling half shut as Richie’s pace grew impossibly fast. He gripped Eddie’s thighs and held them up and spread to better access his mate, and Eddie was groaning quietly, arching his back and panting loudly as Richie switched from gripping his thighs to gripping onto his wrists, using them as leverage to rut into Eddie at an even more laborious pace. 

 

Eddie was full on sobbing now, shaking his head and sucking in his amounts of breath. “It's too much--  _ too  _ much--” he croaked, letting out a strangled breath as Richie bent down to lick a stripe up his neck. Richie began panting harder and harder, his cock rubbing and pushing at the warm and soft inner walls of Eddie’s Which pushed him closer and closer to his orgasm.  Richie thrusts became messy as he reached his orgasm, his hips bucking forward at an unforgiving pace, the sheer force had become inhumanely brutal as they pushed Eddie forward towards the headboard. 

  
“Ruin me,  _ knot me,  _ come in me please please  _ pleaseee!”  _ Eddie was crying now, desperately rolling his hips forward to meet Richie’s erratic thrusts. Eddie let his head fall back as he weakly pressed a hand against his lower abdomen. He grinned up at Richie with tear stained eyes and flushed cheeks, “ _ Mark me.”  _ He begged, “I can, I—  _ fuck—  _ can  _ feel _ your cock in me…” 

 

Richie felt his cock twitch and pulse at sight of Eddie, his face flushed and lips wet with spit and his eyes stained with tears. Richie snarled again, clenching his jaw and bending as he loomed over his mate, his hips stuttering as he finally came. He rushed to pull his cock out   
despite Eddie’s protests, and he proceeded to let

flood of come spill over Eddie’s stomach rather than leave him filled to the brim. Richie let his semen seep around Eddie’s softening cock and down to Eddie’s puffy, pink hole, now sore and swollen with the thorough fucking he’d received.   
  
“Such a good omega,” Richie mumbled, narrowing his eyes when Eddie grinned lazily, all sharp and devilish, while grabbing Richie’s hand and urging him to press his long fingers into his open hole. 

 

“I wanna be _ full.” _ Eddie mumbled. Richie whimpered at the sight.

——

  
It lasted three days and four nights. Relentless fucking and screaming and howling coming from the guest room of the Hamscom house. While the pair were busy trying to fuck until they couldn’t breathe, the rest of the group would leave them dinner or breakfast or water at their door so they wouldn’t feel threatened or disturbed. The group had nursed their bruised and beaten bodies back to health in the few days they had away from the couple. 

 

They’d learned to tune them out, leaving the house only in pairs so as to make sure Richie and Eddie didn’t suddenly decide to make a run for it. By the last day, the two were dirtied and spent.

 

Richie nosed along Eddie’s neck, scenting him as he rut forward. He pawed at Eddie’s shorts, a feeble attempt to tug them off as he continued his rutting. He wasn’t feeling as mindless as he’d been the last few days, when he was brought down to his most basic state:  _ hungry.  _ But now only a pleasant warmth spread out through his body, it tingled, but in a comforting way. 

 

Eddie came back from his heat induced high, sighing quietly as he slid down the bed and nuzzled his face into Richie’s crotch. He mouthed at his hip bones, smiling softly when Richie sucked in a breath. “ _ ‘ve always _ wanted to know what you tasted like. How heavy you’d be on my tongue,” Eddie wiggled up to sit himself down in Richie’s lap and pushed Richie into the countless pillows at the head of the bed.

 

He tilted his head a little, licking at his lower lip when Richie remained silent. “Let me suck your cock,” he mumbled, fumbling around until he was straddling Richie’s thighs, facing his cock which was now standing tall in peak interest. Eddie is ready though, bending down so he could kiss the head. 

 

“You’re different, when you’re in heat…” Richie admitted quietly as he scratched the back of his neck shyly.

 

“I just want your cum,” was all he said before he got to work.

 

Before he could do so much as kiss at Richie’s already leaking cock, there was a knock at the door. Eddie yelped, moving to sit on the bed and cover himself with a sheet. Hesitantly, the group of five made their way into the room, seeing the couple very much naked. “Are you guys dating now or?” Beverly asked, an almost hopeful tone in her voice.

 

“I mean, yeah.” Richie said, throwing his hands back behind his head. “I can’t let him go now that I know what he’s like in bed.” Eddie’s face flushed and he scowled, letting himself curl into Richie’s hide, trying to hide his smile.

 

“Do you even remember what you did to us the other night?” Stan asked, taking a step forward towards the bed, to which Bill grabbed him by the hips and kept him back. Stan was ready to  _ kill _ .

 

“Yeah, sorry about that… uh, when you end up going into your heat you can always give me a call?” Richie suggested, which turned into Stanley hissing at him, trying to get out of Bill’s arms while Bill held him back.

 

“Really Richie?”

“Seriously Richie, what’s wrong with you?”

“I’ll  _ kill _ you I swear to Christ–“

“Richie I can’t hold him back forever!”

 

Richie groaned loudly, and Eddie couldn’t help but smile. “You idiot.”

 

“I didn’t mean it like  _ that!” _

**Author's Note:**

> comment, kudos, bookmark??? tell me your thoughts pls <3


End file.
